SALIENDO EN SECRETO
by 94mabu94
Summary: Tener una relación en secreto es mas difícil de lo que parece Zach/Alex (ZALEX)
1. Chapter 1

Después de algunos meses del juicio y del tiroteo frustrado, la escuela Liberty High volvía a lo más cercano de la normalidad de lo que podían estar, los estudiantes volvieron a sus actividades escolares e intentaban dejar atrás todo aquel drama vivido. En un principio Zach no quería entrar a ningún equipo deportivo de nuevo, pero su madre y su entrenador lo convencieron de seguir en el equipo de básquetbol, él sabía que esa era su gran pasión y no podía dejarla a un lado, además ni si quiera tenía que andar con sus compañeros de equipo como una pandilla, el simplemente participaba en los partidos y eso era todo, hace ya mucho tiempo sabía quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos; esos mismos que estaban desde las gradas de la cancha apoyándolo para que ganara el último juego de la temporada, lo cual era casi un hecho; Zach estaba a punto de encestar y darle la victoria a su equipo, pero algo llamo su atención en el escenario, un grupo de chicos se reunían como hormigas tratando de ver algo que había sucedido, Zach debió restarle importancia y seguir en el juego, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, se dirigió hacia la multitud para averiguar lo que pasaba; y esa era la razón por la que tenía que estar en ese momento, Clay sostenía a Alex en sus brazos y Justin trataba de reanimarlo, a su lado Jessica desesperada marcaba al número de emergencias en su celular. Zach quedo paralizado por unos instantes, no soportaba ver a Alex en ese estado, pero quedarse como estatua no ayudaría en nada, así que cuando recobro la postura miro a Justin aun angustiado y le pregunto

Z: ¿Qué diablos pasos?

J: No lo sé, estábamos aquí normales, cuando de repente Alex simplemente se desmayó. Mira Zach tu ve a tu juego, que nosotros nos encargamos de todo

Z: ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que en este momento me importa ese estúpido partido? Tengo que ayudar a Alex y no lo dejare solo ¿Me entiendes?

Antes de que Justin pudiera responderle la enfermera llego y les pidió que se apartaran del chico, que los paramédicos pronto llegarían a recogerlo y que siguieran en sus actividades; y así sucedió en unos minutos los paramédicos entraron y lo tomaron, llevándoselo en una camilla, el entrenador, junto al director intentaban fallidamente calmar a los alumnos, y Zach aprovecho el desorden, para salir y averiguar qué había pasado con su amigo. Cuando salió de la escuela vio que la ambulancia estaba a punto de partir y corrió antes de que lo hiciera, le suplico que lo dejara ir, a lo cual ella se negó

Z: Usted no lo entiende, tengo que acompañarlo, él es… mi hermano y no puedo dejarlo solo

E: Si "Claro" Mira chico, ve a tus clases que nosotros cuidaremos de "tu hermano"

Z: Pero es verdad, se lo juro, mire sé que no nos parecemos mucho, pero es que…. Tenemos padres distintos, pero él es mi maldito hermano

E: No te alteres, mira, aunque seas su hermano, no podemos llevarnos a ningún estudiante sin la autorización de la escuela, además si estas preocupado por él, entenderás que entre más pronto no lo llevemos, más pronto tendrás noticias de el

Z: De acuerdo

Y así la enfermera subió a la ambulancia y se fue, pero Zach no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tomo su auto y siguió a la ambulancia, sabía que cuando regresara estaría en problemas, que no solo sus maestros estarían furiosos si no que su madre también, pero nada de eso importaba, él solo quería asegurarse que Alex estuviera bien. Al llegar al hospital se encontró con la enfermara con la que había hablado unos minutos antes, ella frunció el ceño al verlo allí

Z: Usted dijo que no podían traerme, no dijo nada de que viniera por mi cuenta

E: Eres un chico persistente, en este momento el doctor está examinándolo, tan pronto termine te prometo que le diré que hable contigo

Z: Gracias

Cuando al fin logro hablar con el médico, en lugar de sentirse mejor se sentía extrañado, Alex ya había despertado y estaba bien, pero no entendía porque el doctor le había dicho eso, pero pronto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, los padres de Alex llegaron y estaban muy angustiados

MA: Zach, Jessica nos llamó y nos dijo que Alex estaba aquí, ¿Está bien? ¿Qué la paso?... ¡Maldición! Porque tuve que cambiar el turno con Stella, si hubiera estado aquí ya tendría noticias de bebé

Z: Tranquilice, Alex está bien, acabo de conversar con el medico

PA: Muchas gracias Zach… ¿Y tú porque estás aquí? Jessica nos dijo que no los habían dejado salir de la escuela

Z: Si, es que mentí, dije que era su hermano y luego me escape, lo siento

MA: No cariño, muchas gracias por ser tan buen amigo y cuidar de mi pequeño

La pobre mujer empezó a sollozar, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir

MA: ¿Él intento hacerse algo? Por favor dime la verdad

Z: No, no, no, le aseguro que Alex jamás intentara… Mire el doctor me dijo que estaba muy agotado, que últimamente había tenido mucho esfuerzo físico y por su condición tuvo esa recaída, pero no lo entiendo, hemos trabajado como siempre, no hemos aumentado el ritmo de sus terapias y…

PA: ¿Qué? ¿Sigues ayudándolo con sus terapias?

Z: Claro, como siempre

Los padres de Alex se miraron entre ellos algo incomodos y Zach además de estar muy confundido, ahora también estaba muy frustrado, quería saber que pasaba, pero tampoco podía ser grosero con los padres de su amigo

Z: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes?

MA: Oh Zach, es que Alex nos dijo que tú no podías seguir ayudándolo con sus terapias y nos convenció de contratar a otra persona para ayudarlo

Z: Eso no es cierto, si regrese al equipo de baloncesto, pero se organizar mi tiempo y… Yo siempre estoy para Alex

PA: Lo sabemos, no sé porque Alex nos mintió

El medico volvió a reunirse con ellos, pero esta vez prefirió hablar solo con los padres de Alex. Zach aprovecho y fue a buscar a Alex a su habitación, enfermo o no, le debía muchas respuestas. Estaba un poco atontado, pero igual noto la presencia de su amigo en la habitación

A: ¿No deberías estar en el partido?

Z: ¿Y tú no deberías estar con "tu nuevo entrenador"?

A: Oh… Lo sabes

Z: ¡Si! Cielos Alex ¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Por qué le mentiste a tus padres? No necesitas a ningún estúpido terapista ni nada por el estilo, yo estoy ahí para ti siempre

A: Lo sé, es que solo quería recuperarme más pronto

Z: Pues conseguiste todo lo contrario, maldita sea, sabes que tienes que cuidarte, no puedes exigirte más de la cuenta. Y me duele que ni siquiera hayas sido capaz de decírmelo

A: ¡Quieres saber la verdad! Conseguí a ese estúpido entrenador porque ya no quiero ser una carga para ti, tú tienes tus propios asuntos que atender, no puedes pasarte toda la vida a un maldito lesionado

Z: ¡Alex! no digas eso, tú sabes que no eres ningún estorbo para mi

A: ¿A no? No quería decirte esto, pero la otra vez te escuche hablando con Justin

Zach empezó a sudar, se puso pálido y enmudeció por unos minutos, luego se sentó en la camilla al lado de Alex y con voz suave le pregunto

Z: ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

A: Escuche que le estabas diciendo a Justin que te era muy difícil decírmelo, pero que tenías que seguir ayudándome, así no lo soportaras más. No soy estúpido, se cuándo soy un estorbo para alguien, por eso contrate a ese sujeto, quería recuperarme pronto para que no tuvieras que seguir ayudándome por lastima

Zach soltó una risilla, luego con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miro fijamente a Alex y le dijo

Z: Dios, mal interpretaste todo, pero tal vez haya sido mejor

A: ¿Qué? Estás enojado porque te mentí, y ahora tú me ocultas cosas. ¡Dime la verdad ahora mismo!

Z: Bien, pero solo si me prometes que las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros, que seguirás siendo mi amigo

A: Yo nunca dejaría de ser tu amigo Zach

Z: Promételo

A: Okay, okay, lo prometo

Z: Alex… Yo si estaba hablando de ti con Justin, pero no era sobre que me fastidiaría pasar tiempo a tu lado, sino todo lo contrario… No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero he empezado a sentir cosas por ti, y al principio creí que era por pasar tanto tiempo juntos y que era una tontería que pronto se me pasaría, pero no fue así… Creo que me gustas

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Zach con la cabeza agachada se arrepintió inmediatamente, había sido una total estupidez decláresele a Alex, en ese momento, en ese lugar, a lo mejor nunca debió haberlo hecho

Z: Sabes, entiendo perfectamente que nunca quieras hablarme y…

Zach fue interrumpido por un beso, no se dio cuenta en que momento, pero Alex se había inclinado hacia él y lo había besado, esa no era la reacción que había esperado, pero la estaba disfrutando al máximo, los labios de Alex eran suaves y dulces, tenía ganas de morderlos, pero sabía que no era apropiado, a su pesar se separaron para tomar algo de aire y mirarse con complicidad

A: Creo que tú también me gustas Zach

Nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez un poco más emocionados, aunque esa felicidad les duro poco, escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la habitación y Zach se levantó rápidamente y se alejó un poco de la camilla. Los padres de Alex entraron a la habitación y su madre corrió a abrazarlo, Zach cortésmente se despidió y ellos le agradecieron de nuevo, luego con una sonrisa enorme se despidió de Alex y salió de la habitación. Unos días después Zach fue a visitar a Alex a su casa, le dieron unos días de descanso y sus padres, aunque se preocupaban por él, lo habían castigado por haberles mentido y no lo dejaban salir hasta que volviera a la escuela. Estuvieron hablando y jugando vídeo juegos por un rato, hasta que tocaron el tema del beso, acordaron que fue la emoción del momento y que deberían olvidarlo, pero no lograron hacerlo, cada vez que estaban solos resultaban besándose y haciendo algunas cosas más, pero, aunque no se lo dijeron en voz alta, sabían que esa relación era secreta, que por el momento lo más conveniente es que solamente fueran "amigos" para todos los demás


	2. Chapter 2

MA: Oh, Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estás? Me sorprende verte de nuevo

T: Gracias señora Standall, estoy mucho mejor, de hecho, me dieron unos días libres en el centro y quería visitar a Alex

MA: Oh, claro, me imagino que debe estar en su habitación, justo acabo de llegar de mi turno, pasa tranquilo, si necesitas algo me avisas

T: Muchas gracias

Tyler se dirigió a la habitación de Alex mientras la señora Standall estaba en la cocina, cuando estaba llegando escucho la música a todo volumen, toco la puerta pero no le respondieron, así que la abrió, pero Alex no estaba en su habitación, no sabía porque pero de todas maneras entro, se le hacía muy raro que él no estuviera allí, cuando iba a salir escucho algunos ruidos extraños en el baño y al entrar vio el bastón de Alex junto a la puerta y al mirar hacia la ducha encontró algo espantoso: un chico grandulón le estaba haciendo daño a su amigo, salió corriendo tomo el bastón y lo golpeo; los dos chicos parecían muy sorprendidos de que él estuviera ahí, pero Tyler no podía pensar nada en ese momento

Z: Oye imbécil ¿Qué te pasa?

T: ¡Déjalo en paz!

Z: ¿Qué?

T: ¡Aléjate de él!

Z: ¿Qué? ¡No!

T: No permitiré que le hagas daños

Z: "Si claro" los gemidos de Alex eran porque la estaba pasando muy mal ¿no?

A: ¡Zach cállate! Tyler tranquilízate, estoy bien, ¿podrías pasarme mi bastón por favor?

T: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

A: Mira, puedo explicarte todo, solo sal un minuto del baño y ya salgo para que hablemos ¿de acuerdo?

Tyler aún estaba alterado, pero le hizo caso a Alex, salió del baño, pero no sin antes mirar de manera amenazante a Zach; Alex tomo una toalla y la enrollo alrededor de su cintura, luego se acercó a Zach algo preocupado

A: ¿Estas bien? ¿Te golpe muy duro?

Z: Algo, estaré bien, pero ¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?

A: No lo se

Z: ¿Y cómo diablos entro?

A: Supongo que alguno de mis padres llego y lo dejo entrar. No creo que sea tan loco como para meterse por mi ventana para que mis padres no lo descubran

Z: Auch, eso dolió más que el golpe

Ambos se rieron, Alex le dijo a Zach que debía hablar con Tyler antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y le pidió que se quedara un momento en el baño, luego salió y encontró a Tyler sentado en su cama, el chico temblaba y estaba muy nervioso; Alex se sentó junto a él y guardo silencio por unos instantes; sabía que Tyler había pasado por algo muy malo, no sabía que le había pasado exactamente pero por lo que estaba a punto de hacer la noche del baile, debió ser algo muy terrible; después de toda esa locura lo último que supieron es que no habían enviado a Tyler a la cárcel si no a un centro de salud mental; la escuela no había armado un gran escándalo pues eran pocos los que se habían enterado de este suceso.

A: Siento mucho que vieras eso; pero me alegra verte de nuevo

T: Alex, yo… ¿En serio estas bien?

A: Si, mira, sé que es algo raro y todo, pero Zach y yo… Estamos saliendo y él no hizo nada que yo no quisiera ¿me entiendes?

T: Si, lo siento, es que cuando lo vi encima de ti, recordé… Alex eres mi amigo, no quiero que nada malo te pase

A: Lo sé, tú también lo eres, sé que te hicieron daño, no se quienes fueron y sé que lo dirás cuando estés preparado, pero te juro que Zach no es como ellos, el jamás me haría daño, él me quiere y siempre ha estado ahí para mi

T: Lo siento, podrías disculparme con él, aun no manejo 100% mis emociones, todavía trabajo en ello

A: Se que él lo entenderá. ¿Quieres que salgamos a algún lugar?

T: ¿Podrías acompañarme a casa de Clay? También quería visitarlo a él

A: Seguro, solo déjame hablar con Zach un momento

Alex se levantó y llamo a Zach, el salió del baño, ya con la ropa puesta, pero se quedó en la entrada del baño, Alex se acercó a él y le hablo en voz baja

A: Ya hablamos, vamos a salir un rato a la casa de Clay, será mejor que nos veamos después

Z: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir solo con él?

A: Si, ya está más tranquilo, pero no creo que con tu presencia lo esté por mucho tiempo

Z: Primero soy llamado violador y ahora ¿soy una amenaza?

A: Lo siento, te lo compensare, lo juro

Z: Bien, pero ¿puedo salir por la puerta?

Alex se giró hacia Tyler que estaba algo distraído y elevo un poco la voz para que le prestara atención

A: Tyler ¿Quién te abrió la puerta de la casa?

T: Tu madre, dijo que también acababa de llegar

A: Okay, gracias… Lo siento, creo que tienes que salir…

Z: Si, si, ya se, por la ventana

Se despidieron con un pequeño beso y antes de salir por la ventana, Zach se disculpó con Tyler, quien le dedico una media sonrisa, un rato después Alex también se vistió y salió de su cuarto con Tyler, su madre les dio unos bocadillos que había preparado para que llevaran y les dieran unos cuantos a sus otros amigos y le pidió a Tyler que cuidara mucho de su hijo, Alex rodo los ojos y salieron de la casa

A: Lamento eso, mis padres son algo sobreprotectores

T: Los míos también, no importa

A: ¿Tyler?

T: Si

A: ¿Podrías guardar el secreto de lo mío con Zach? Es que esto es nuevo para nosotros y queremos estar seguros de que funcione, antes de contarles a los demás

T: A mí me pareció que lo de ustedes estaba funcionando demasiado bien; si es lo que quieres no diré nada, pero…

A: Pero ¿qué?

T: Si él te quisiera como dices, no se avergonzaría de salir contigo

Alex no respondió nada, simplemente siguieron caminando en silencio; ese fin de semana se divirtieron mucho, salieron con Clay y Justin a algunos lugares y el domingo por la noche Tyler se despidió pues tenía que irse de nuevo y les agradeció por el buen fin de semana que había pasado. El lunes en la escuela, Alex iba un poco molesto al gimnasio, cuando llego solo estaba Zach, quien al verlo lo recibió con una gran sonrisa

Z: Hola

A: Hola, ¿Dónde está el entrenador?

Z: ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Vas a entrar al equipo de basquetbol?

A: Púdrete Zach, la maestra me mando a traerle una estúpida película

Z: Ya, no te enojes… Además, el entrenador no pidió nada

A: ¿Qué?

Z: Yo fui el que mando a pedir la película, ¿Para qué querría el entrenador una película sobre la segunda guerra mundial?

A: ¿Me hiciste cruzar la mitad de la escuela para nada?

Z: No es para nada, no te he visto durante todo el fin de semana y te extrañaba

A: Uhhh, y ¿Cómo hiciste para que mandaran precisamente a mí a traer la película?

Z: Tengo mis influencias

A: Eres un tonto

Z: Pero soy tu tonto

Zach tomo a Alex y lo acorralo contra su casillero y empezó a besarlo, al principio Alex se dejó llevar por el momento, pero luego lo empujo un poco

A: ¡Zach! Estamos en la escuela

Z: No importa, los chicos están calentando, estamos solos

De nuevo empezó a besarlo y esta vez Alex no se resistió, se separaron un momento para poder respirar y en ese momento entre Scott corriendo al vestidor

S: Oye Zach, el entrenador quiere saber si ya vas a… ¿Que están haciendo?

Z: Ehhh, es que Alex se sentía un poco mal y lo estaba ayudando

S: ¿Quieres que llame al entrenador o a la enfermera?

A: No, gracias, ya estoy mejor, me voy a clases, dile al entrenador que cuando necesite algo que mande a alguno de sus alumnos porque los demás tenemos nuestros propios asuntos que atender

Alex dio media vuelta y se fue, Scott lo miro algo confundido y Zach le hizo un gesto restándole importancia, luego se fueron a entrenar. Unas horas después Alex estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando timbraron para el cambio de clases, no estaba de muy buen humor cuando Ryan se le acerco con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sabía que planeaba algo y no quería formar parte de esos planes.

R: Hola ¿Cómo estás?

A: Retrasado para mi clase, así que adiós

R: Huay, estas de muy mal humor ¿Acaso te peleaste con tu novio?

A: ¿Qué? Estás loco, no sé de qué me hablas, yo no tengo novio

R: Claro que lo sabes, o sea Alex te olvidaste de quien soy yo, yo sé lo que hay entre Zach y tu

A: Zach y yo solo somos amigos, deja de decir estupideces

R: "Si claro" he visto como se miran, bueno eso, y tal vez los he visto escabullirse alguna que otra vez en el armario del conserje

A: Ya parala Ryan, en serio voy tarde a clase

R: Ya, tranquilo pequeñín, sabes que puedes contar con mi silencio, solo quería decirte que, si lo tuyo con el deportista no funciona, yo podría acompañarte a un par de lugares para conocer gente super cool

A: ¿Qué? No voy a ir a ningún bar gay contigo

R: Alex, no seas cruel, está bien, me descubriste. Solo necesito de tu ayuda, por favor, hace mucho que no salgo con nadie y ya necesito ¡sexo!

A: ¿Y yo como podría ayudarte?

R: Solo necesito que me acompañes y los chicos vendrán corriendo hacia nosotros, eres una excelente bombilla

A: ¿Soy una bombilla?

R: Claro, mira, si vienes y rechazas a los chicos, pues ellos quedaran algo tristes y yo estaré ahí para consolarlos y darles una nueva oportunidad y mi número telefónico, claro esta

A: Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida, además yo no soy una maldita bombilla, ¿Quién rayos se fijaría en un maldito discapacitado?

R: Oh Alex no digas eso, eres hermoso, mira esas mejillas tan hermosas que tienes y esas pompis matarían a más de uno

Mientras Ryan le decía a Alex sus miles de cualidades empezó a apretarle los cachetes y a molestarlo, era como un mosco molesto y Alex solo podía usar una de sus manos para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero cuando menos lo pensó, el otro chico le dio una nalgada; Alex lo miro confundido y Ryan solo se reía, pero en un instante su semblante se puso totalmente serio y hasta podría jurar que se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel, se dio cuenta que estaba mirando algo detrás de él y al girarse se dio cuenta que Zach estaba detrás de ellos, con cara de pocos amigos; con voz suficientemente dura para que Ryan supiera que estaba hablando en serio pero lo bastante baja para que nadie más los escuchara dijo:

Z: Podrías dejar de estar manoseando a mi novio

Ryan recobro la compostura, se arregló el cabello y con arrogancia miro primero a Alex y luego a Zach

R: ¿No qué no? Mejor orínatele encima. Bueno Alex piénsalo y luego me dices, mejor me voy antes de que tu no novio me rompa mi hermoso rostro, adiós chicos

Y así como llego, se fue, Ryan salió con la cabeza en alto y dejo solo a los dos chicos, Zach estaba furioso, pero cuando miro a Alex se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más enojado que él

A: ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Primero le mientes a Scott y ahora le escupes en la cara a Ryan que somos novios, en serio no te entiendo

Z: Sabes que es algo completamente diferente, Scott no estaba coqueteando contigo ni te estaba manoseando

A: ¿Es eso? O es porque Scott es popular y Ryan no

Z: ¡No! Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sabes que te quiero

A: Pues sabes que… Yo ya no estoy muy seguro de eso, y yo veré con quien hablo y con quien no, tú no eres mi maldito jefe

Alex estaba completamente furioso, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Zach, quería salir corriendo, pero por su maldita condición no podía hacerlo, solo podía alejarse lentamente, pero para su fortuna Zach no trato de detenerlo, solo quedo paralizado como un estúpido árbol gigantesco en medio del pasillo


	3. Chapter 3

Las siguientes semanas fueron horribles para ambos, Alex ignoraba completamente a Zach, no le respondía los mensajes e incluso le pidió a Clay que lo llevara a la escuela para no tener que ir con él, el único momento que pasaban juntos era durante las secciones de PT y solo porque los padres de Alex lo obligaban a asistir y no lo dejaban contratar a nadie más por la estupidez que había hecho antes, pero de igual manera eso no los ayudaba en mucho, al contario los hacía sentir más incómodos y lo único que hacían era entrenar y luego se ignoraban mutuamente de nuevo. Justin se dio cuenta que su amigo últimamente estaba algo deprimido, así que lo invito a Monet's junto a Jessica y Clay; la estaban pasando bien, hablaban de todo un poco y se reían; pero todo cambio cuando Alex entro a la cafetería acompañado de una chica; era una castaña hermosa, tenía los ojos color avellana y parecía ser universitaria, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos; Jessica y Alex ya habían terminado hace mucho tiempo y ya todos sabían que ahora salía con Justin, pero nunca habían visto a Alex andando con nadie, y mucho menos con una chica tan guapa; Alex y su compañera no los habían visto y se sentaron en la barra esperando su pedido

C: Huay, esa chica es muy linda

Ju: ¿Linda? Esa chica es super sexy

Jessica le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo miro mal

Je: Oye, estoy aquí

Ju: Ay amor sabes que te amo, pero tienes que admitir que esa chica es super ardiente

Je: Si, es algo bonita… Y tiene buen sentido de la moda

C: ¿Cómo habrá hecho Alex para conseguirse una chica así? Digo, parece que ya termino la escuela

Ju: Si, Alex me cae bien y todo, pero ¿Cómo diablos hizo para conquistar semejante … chica

Je: ¿Quieres que te traiga una servilleta para que te limpies las babas?

Ju: Ya Jess, no te pongas celosa

Je: Claro que no estoy celosa, esa chica nunca te haría caso

C: Ni a mi

Mientras todos hablaban de la misteriosa chica Zach solamente los miraba fijamente, parecía que la estaban pasando muy bien, ahora entendía porque Alex estaba actuando tan extraño, creía que estaba afectado por la llegada de Tyler, pero al parecer estaba completamente equivocado. Alex hacía sus estúpidas bromas y la chica se reía de cada una de ellas; cuando no aguanto más, se paró de la mesa y con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo, se dirigió hacia ellos, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos

Z: ¡Hola Alex! Que sorpresa. Mucho gusto soy Zach soy un gran amigo de Alex

S: Mucho gusto, soy Shopie

Z: Que bien, oye tengo una gran idea, porque no vienen a sentarse con nosotros, te presentare a los otros amigos de Alex

A: No gracias, aquí estamos bien

S: Alex, me encantaría conocer a tus amigos

Alex se vio obligado a acceder, la chica estaba muy contenta y todos sus amigos los miraban fijamente, de nuevo Zach rompió el silencio

Z: Que sorpresa Alex, no sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien

A: No estoy saliendo con nadie

Z: ¿No? Pues a mí me parece que sí, ¿o no chicos?

A: Pues estaba saliendo con alguien, pero al parecer se avergonzaba de mi

Je: Yo nunca me avergoncé de ti

Ju: Jess, creo que no está hablando de ti

Z: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que esa persona se avergonzaba de ti?

A: Porque siempre quería mantener nuestra relación en secreto

Z: ¿Y eso significa que se avergonzaba de ti?

Zach se levantó muy molesto, casi tira todo lo que estaba en la mesa y empezó a hablar en un tono de voz muy alto y desesperado

Z: Pues tal vez esa persona solo quería protegerte, tal vez no quería que te hicieran daño ni que se burlaran de ti, tal vez a esa persona no le importaba que se burlaran de ella porque simplemente podría golpearlos y ya, pero no quería que se atrevieran a decirte nada a ti

A: ¡Pues tal vez a mí no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás! Ya estoy cansado de toda esa basura, quizás solo quiero tener una maldita relación normal y no tener que esconderme de todo el mundo

Para todos fue una sorpresa lo que paso a continuación, en un segundo Zach se acercó a Alex, tomo su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, todo el mundo quedo en silencio, incluso cuando Zach lo soltó, hasta el propio Alex quedo atónito, después de unos momentos la chica soltó una risilla se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alex

S: Bueno, creo que necesitan su espacio, adiós Alex, le prometí a mi tía que le ayudaría con la cena, así que no llegues muy tarde, adiós chicos, fue un gusto conocerlos

La chica se fue sonriendo y todos se quedaron en silencio otra vez, Zach volvía a tomar la palabra y un poco avergonzado pregunto

Z: Ella es tu…

A: Prima, si, lo es

Z: ¡¿Qué?! Me hiciste hacer todo ese espectáculo por nada

A: Yo no te dije que hicieras nada, tu solo te montaste esa película

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo los gritos de felicidad de Justin y las maldiciones de Clay llamaron su atención

Ju: Ves, te lo dije, págame mis 5 dólares

Je: Hola, creo que soy la única que no entiende nada de esto

Todos se sentaron de nuevo más calmados, tratando de aclarar todo

A: Jess, es que… Zach y yo llevamos un tiempo saliendo en secreto

Zach tomo su mano y luego le dio un rápido beso

Z: Si, pero ya no es un secreto. Pero no entiendo de lo que hablan Justin y Clay

Ju: Pues de lo mismo, aposte con Clay que ustedes iban a resultar saliendo y obviamente gane

Mientras Clay buscaba el dinero en su mochila, Zach miro a Justin y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y moviendo los labios le dijo «tramposo». Él le guiño el ojo y luego volvió a molestar a Clay

C: Solo tengo 4 dólares

Ju: Bien, los tomare, pero tienes que lavar los trastes esta noche

C: Eso no es justo, te toca a ti

Je: Wow, wow, wow, acabamos de enterarnos de que Alex y Zach han estado saliendo en secreto y ustedes hablan de trastes. Chicos estoy muy feliz por ustedes, pero me hubiera gustado saberlo antes, me hubiera sentido menos culpable por salir con este idiota

A: No importa Jess, ya todo eso está olvidado, lo importante es que ahora todos los saben y todos somos amigos

Z: Yo no soy tu maldito amigo

Todos empezaron a reír y el ambiente se volvió tranquilo de nuevo, empezaron a halar y a divertirse, Zach y Alex les contaron algo de su relación, bueno, no todo, había cosas que era mejor que solo quedaran entre ellos; cuando ya era algo tarde, todos se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa; por supuesto que Zach antes de ir a su propia casa llevo a Alex a la suya.

A: Gracias, hoy fue un día fabuloso, ¿quieres pasar un rato?

Z: No lo sé, me da un poco de vergüenza con tu prima

A: Oh cielos, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero creo que estamos en problemas

Z: ¿Por qué?

A: Mi prima tiene unos enormes ojos, pero también tiene una gran bocotá, seguro ya debió contarles todo a mis padres, y si no lo ha hecho, lo hará en cualquier momento

Z: Entonces es mejor que se los digamos nosotros mismos

A: ¿Enserio?

Z: Si, después de todo ya habíamos acordado en hacer oficial nuestra relación

A: Tienes razón

Entraron juntos a la casa y la madre de Alex invito a Zach a cenar, era la oportunidad perfecta, pero Zach estaba algo nervioso, estaban todos reunidos, incluso el hermano de Alex, que según le había dicho antes, estaba ahí para llevar a su prima a conocer la universidad a la cual entraría muy pronto. Después de un rato, cuando estaban terminando la comida les soltaron la gran noticia, al principio todos quedaron sorprendidos, excepto la Shopia y la madre de Alex que extrañamente tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el que no estaba muy feliz era el padre de Alex

PA: Huay, esto es algo extraño, pero si mi hijo es un mari…

La madre de Alex le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y lo miro con un gesto tan amenazador que asusto a todos en la mesa, luego volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a los chicos

MA: Lo que tu padre quiso decir es que te amamos, y tu felicidad nos alegra también a nosotros; Zach eres un gran chico, has estado pendiente de nuestro hijo y los ayudado mucho, creo que no podría haber nadie mejor para mi bebé

Luego se acercó a ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo, el hermano de Alex interrumpió el momento pues ya era demasiado cursi

HA: Te diría que si te atrevieras a hacerle daño a mi hermano te rompería la cara, pero creo que eso sería algo difícil

Z: Yo jamás le haría daño a Alex, y si llegara a hacerlo, yo mismo me golpearía

S: Bueno yo creo que eso es cierto, este chico quiere mucho a mi primo, esta tarde casi me mata porque creía que era su novia o algo así

Z: Oye, eso no es cierto

S: Claro que sí, ¿Crees que no me fije que estabas que me matabas con la mirada? Si hubieras podido desaparecerme en ese momento seguro lo habrías hecho

Z: Alex tenías razón, tu prima es una chismosa

S: ¡Alex! Como pudiste decir algo tan horrible de mi

Sophie le tiro un pedazo de lechuga a Alex, él le devolvió un pedazo de zanahoria y pronto todos los chicos ya estaban jugando con la comida, la señora Standall estaba a punto de protestar, pero su esposo le lleno su vestido de salsa bbq, así que ella también se unió a la guerra de comida. Después de "la cena" Zach se despidió no sin antes ayudar a limpiar el desastre del cual tenía gran porcentaje de culpa y Alex lo acompaño a la puerta; ambos estaban muy felices y después de besarse Alex mirándolo a los ojos le dijo

A: Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería

Z: No cantes victoria todavía, aún tenemos que decirle a mi mamá y a mi hermana

A: ¿Qué? ¿Enserio piensas contarle a tu madre?

Z: Claro, no es justo que tu familia lo sepa y la mía no, mañana te recojo temprano para que desayunes con nosotros y les contemos

A la mañana siguiente Alex se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, es por eso por lo que cuando sintió que alguien entro a su cuarto ni se molestó en abrir los ojos, solo dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo hasta que un grito lo sobresalto

Z: ¡Alex! ¿Por qué no te has levantado? Te dije que te recogería temprano

A: Déjame dormir en paz, tengo sueño

Zach le quito la cobija de encima y volvió a regañarlo

Z: Voy a esperarte fuera de tu cuarto, si no estás listo en 10 minutos, yo mismo entro y te ducho

Alex se levantó de mala manera y miro a Zach con enfado

A: Esta bien "mamá"

Después de un rato salió de su habitación y después de despedirse de sus padres se fue con Zach en su auto. Ahora estaba más nervioso que nunca, no estaba seguro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, sabía que sus padres lo apoyarían en lo que fuera con tal de protegerlo, así fuera en la idea más estúpida como comprar un pony o algo así; pero la madre de Zach era algo diferente, tenía miedo que no lo aceptara, que no aceptara que su hijo saliera con otro chico y que con un tronar de dedos hiciera que Zach se olvidara por completo de él

A: Zach ¿Estás seguro? Si quieres podemos esperar más tiempo

Z: Ya hemos esperado lo suficiente, vamos, mi madre no va comerte… Bueno, tal vez yo sí, pero no en este momento

La pequeña broma hizo que Alex se sintiera un poco mejor; pero el ambiente de la casa de Zach era muy diferente al suyo, su hermanita salió corriendo a la casa de una de sus amigas a practicar un baile para una presentación que tenían y su madre no paraba de hablar por teléfono, Zach llevaba un largo tiempo intentando lograr que le prestara un poco de atención, sin ningún éxito, hasta que por fin un rayo de esperanzas logro alcanzarlo

MZ: Amor dime rápido lo que quieres decirme, estoy algo ocupada

Z: Mamá… Es que Alex… Nosotros

MZ: Querido, el tiempo vuela

Z: Alex es mi novio

La madre de Zach se froto las sienes

MZ: Ay hijo tenías que decirme eso justo hoy, tenemos una reunión muy importante esta noche y….

Luego miro a Alex de arriba abajo y con un gesto de disgusto y volvió a ignorarlos. Pero Zach estaba dispuesto a defender a Alex, incluso de su propia madre, iba a decirle que lo quería y saldría con él, aunque ella se opusiera; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su madre empezó a buscar algo en su bolso, y luego le entrego una de sus tarjetas de crédito, ambos chicos la miraron confundidos, ella se acercó a Alex y le dijo

MZ: Cariño, eres adorable, pero mi hijo no puede traer a nuestra reunión a alguien así. Amor ve y cómprale algo bonito para esta noche

Z: ¿Qué?

MZ: Si, lo siento Zach, pero no puedo permitir que tu novio venga a la reunión con esa ropa, ve y cómprale un traje para la ocasión, quieres, nos vemos esta noche, tengo que seguir organizando todo

La mujer desapareció como por arte de magia, y Zach y Alex se quedaron confundidos un rato mas

A: ¿Y eso que significo?

Z: Supongo que te acepta. Pero mejor vamos a comprarte el estúpido traje antes de que se arrepienta

Fueron al centro comercial y después de unas pocas horas le consiguieron un buen atuendo a Alex, al principio él se negaba a aceptar aquel regalo, pero Zach le dijo que si no lo hacía su madre se enfadaría de verdad; pasaron un rato en el centro comercial, hasta que llegó la hora de la reunión. La casa estaba llena de gente elegante, pero no encontraban a la madre de Zach, con el traje puesto Alex se veía super adorable y Zach se aprovechó de eso para molestarlo y hacerlo sonrojar, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, llego la hermana de Zach y los interrumpió

M: Que bueno que los encuentro, mamá está desesperada porque los meseros no han llegado y quiere que la ayuden a repartir los bocadillos mientras llegan

Z: Claro… Oye May, puedo preguntarte algo

M: Si

Z: ¿No te molesta que Alex y yo estemos saliendo?

M: No, igual ya sabía que te gustaba

Z: ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

M: Porque solo cuando viene él, organizas tu cuarto

Alex no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque Zach estuviera un poco molesto

Z: Oye mocosa, y ¿Tu porque no nos ayudas a repartir los bocadillos?

M: Lo siento, mi trabajo en ser linda, pararme en la puerta y sonreírles a los invitados

La hermana de Zach pronto se perdió entre la multitud, y los chicos se pusieron en su tarea repartiendo los bocadillos a los invitados

A: ¿Cuánto crees que me pague tu madre por ser su sirviente?

Z: ¿Enserio pensaste que el traje te saldría gratis?

A: Hubiera sabido y me hubiera comprado un bastón de oro

Z: Uno de diamantes te saldría mas

Aunque se mantenían ocupados, solían mirarse por momentos, eso bastaba para hacerlos felices. Al principio todo había sido complicado, pero solo porque ellos así lo habían decidido, las personas que más querían los aceptaban y los amaban sin hacerles ningún tipo de reproche. Por eso no les importaba lo que nadie más dijera, ellos se querían y eso era lo que realmente importaba.


End file.
